Once Upon a Dream
by ShaDeau4
Summary: Clarissa Fray is the princess of Trinphea. Life was quite normal for her until she turned 16. Every night, she would catch a glimpse of a perfect stranger. Sometimes they would talk about things and pretty soon, Clarissa falls in love with the mysterious golden boy. Love is real, or is it?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Dream the Same Dream

I am Clarissa Fray. I'm 16 this year. I'm the princess of Trinphea.

One beautiful morning, I woke up to the sound of chirping birds. I stretched and walked over to the floor to ceiling window. I took a deep breath and sighed. Nothing is better than the fresh morning air. It cleared my mind. I was having this weird dream, but I can't seem to remember everything. I just remember the face of a very handsome guy, with golden hair and eyes. His cheekbones are prominent. He's muscular, but not too much muscle. In other words, he's perfect. I inwardly sigh, it was just a dream, I told myself.

My dear maid, Giselle, has prepared me my Monday breakfast: raspberry yogurt and orange juice. Giselle is really nice. She just started working here last year and we're already like best of friends. I went to the bathroom and took a very relaxing hot bath. And in no time at all, I forgot everything about the dream. Queen Penelope Isla Chrysler, my mother, wants me to live a normal life, thank god. So she's sending me to school. People probably won't notice me anyways. As a princess, I rarely go out in public so I doubt any of them would immediately recognize me as the princess.

As soon as I got dressed, Tyra, the driver, is already waiting for me. We try not to attract too much attention and just ride in a normal black-polished car. It took us barely 20 minutes to reach there. As we neared the school, I see the words HIGH SCHOOL OF TRINPHEA written on the walls. Below it is the logo; a cherry blossom tree with petals frozen in mid-air. I don't even know what it stands for but this is the best school in the country. Tyra wished me luck and drove back to the palace.

I stood at the entrance for several minutes. The garden was beautiful, no weeds in sight and a pretty fountain was placed in the middle of it, little bushes neatly surrounding the base. It was breath taking.

"Admiring the view, are we?" I heard a voice a high-pitched voice coming from the double doors. I regained my composure and turned towards the source of the voice. I walked towards the short, stubby woman stood clasping her hands in front of me. I held out a hand, "P…Clarissa Fray" I say and shook her hand.

"I'm very aware of who you are, milady. I'm Mrs Melinda," she said. "Please, just call me Clary," I smiled. "Very well," Mrs Melinda replied and led me in through the double doors. "Your mother, Jocelyn Fray, was a great friend of the principal. Let's have a little tour around the school, shall we? You're excused for the first two periods," she told me.

My mother goes out with the name Jocelyn Fray, I don't even know why. That was selfless of her, she must have wanted a normal name. We went upstairs and back downstairs, Mrs Melinda occasionally pointing out the places I'd most likely go.

And finally, we stopped in front of the principal's office. I stood at the door for a minute or two and knocked thrice. Mother told me that it's rude to knock so many times, not like I have done it before. "Come in," says a sweet voice. I opened the door slowly and walked in. The room smells of lavender. The room mostly consists of glass, except for the couch. The couch looks comfy.

"Have a seat," the tall, skinny woman behind the desk gestured for me to sit down. I pulled the chair near her and sat down. She was wearing a pair of glasses and her hair was pulled into a tight bun. She doesn't look older than 40. Funny how such a young person can become a principal, I expected someone older. "Clary, Clary, Clary. I don't remember the last time I saw you, probably never," she said smiling. I smiled a little but I couldn't help but ask, "Who are you? I'm sorry, I've never seen you before."

"My, my. Your mother didn't tell you anything, did she? I'm Francesca Morgenstern. Her sister in law, I'm your aunty. Yay!" she says. "She never mentioned anything, did she?" the principal asked. "Well, let's stop talking about family business. Let's talk about school stuff. This is your schedule," she says handing me a copy. "That's all I guess, nothing much we can say in school hours. If you need anything, I'll be here," she says and smiled. "Thanks," I replied and walked out of the room. What else is my mom hiding from me? I hurried to my next class, which is French. I'm pretty good with French, actually, having to learn it twice a week before I turned 16. I don't think I should bother paying attention.

Mother would be so upset with my attitude if she ever found out so I paid attention. No one said hey or anything, which is good I guess. But the guys are always staring at me, it's getting creepy.

. . .

That night, I had the same dream. About the golden boy. This time, he was smiling at me. I tried to talk to him but he just said a word 'Jace'. Hmm, I wonder if that's his name. As if, Clary. It's just a dream.

School was just the same, except that I made friends with a good-looking guy named Simon. He had dark brown hair and he's so cute but apparently, not my type. We became good friends but I'm not sure I'm ready to tell him about me being the princess. Sooner or later, he's going to find out.

In science, Mr Garroway asked us to find a partner and start on a project which is due next Tuesday. We have a week to finish it, no problem. I didn't expect school to be this hard but it's worth it. The bell rings, a sign school ended. I'm as eager as the other students to go back home but Simon stopped me halfway to the car. I turned around and faced him. "My mom's kind of busy. Mind if I go to your house? We could start on the project and finish early," he said. I hesitated. Finally, I nod. "Sure, come on," I said and lead him towards the car.

"Good Afternoon, sir. Nice daughter you have there," Simon said to Tyra. He chuckled. I myself stifled a laugh. "What?" Simon asked. "He's not my father," I told him. 'Oh' was all he said. I could tell he's blushing so hard he might turn blue. I ignored the thought and started to think what he would say if he found out I live at the palace. We reached home and he stepped out. "Woah, you live here?" Simon asked in awe. "Uhm, yeah." I replied. He doesn't seem to look at it as a big deal. "Your mom works here or what?" he asked. "Uh, something like that. Tyra smirked and went to park the car. We walked up the path towards the doors. Luckily mom opened it. Otherwise Giselle won't stop asking me about Simon. But later it hit me that my mom and Giselle are just the same.

"Clary! You're home! Boyfriend?" my mom asked. "No, just a friend. We're partners in Science," I said and pushed past her. Mom put her hands up in surrender. "You.. You're the Queen! And you Clary… are you the Princess?" he asked. Finally, he figured it out.

**Sorry guys! I will add Clace soon, don't worry. Review please **** ~Shadeau4**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I sighed. "Yes," I mumbled. Simon just stood there frozen. It's normal to have a princess friend. On second thought, it's not. I sighed again. "I'm sorry, milady," Simon bowed. "Cut it, you're embarrassing yourself! You don't have to do that," I said swatting his arm. "No, I should Princess," he said in a formal tone. "You sound like an idiot. Now stop acting like this! I'm normal, am I not mother?" I asked my mother. She was still standing next to the door. My mother nodded, "Oh yes, you're quite 'normal'," my mother teased. "I'm not crazy, ma."

Before Simon could continue in his ridiculous tone, I pulled him upstairs towards my room. "Are you sure your mom wouldn't mind?" he asked nervously. "Relax, she's okay with it. She wanted me to have a boyfriend. No, guy-friend since I was 6 so yeah, it's cool," I replied, sitting on the floor. "Shouldn't you be sitting on a chair or something?" Simon asked, sitting next to me. "You're so weird. Now stop it and let's start planning," I said.

Hours later, we finally agreed on one that both of us agreed. Today is just planning, tomorrow we'll get to the doing part. He was always admiring every spot in my room non-stop. "Why don't I give you a tour around the castle?" I offered. His eyes brightened and he nodded a little too vigorously. I led him out and went into each and every room in the castle. Surprisingly, we finished the tour in 2 hours. We could have finished earlier but he's always admiring everything and we had to slow down a bit. We went back to my room and put on a movie.

It was getting dark, and I'm sure his mother would be wondering where he's gone to. "Here's my phone number, don't give it to anyone though. If you need me, I'll be here," I smiled. "Oh, and Tyra will send you home," I offered. "Sure, thanks, P…Clary," I waved him goodbye and shut the door when the car is out of sight. I shouldn't be making friends with anyone now or I'll be in big trouble.

. . .

During history, a freakishly annoying bitch kept asking me stupid questions. She won't let me pay attention in peace. Without knowing, I accidentally accepted an invitation to the mall. Not good, I thought. I tried to get out of it. 'Princesses don't break promises' mom always say. I groaned so loud I bet Tyra could hear me. And I swore he did because as soon as I entered the car he started laughing like crazy. I changed quickly. I was supposed to meet her in another 30 minutes. I pulled on a short skirt and leggings and pulled my black vest over my white shirt. I put on some boots and looked in the mirror. I look pretty normal if I say so myself. I told mom about my plan tonight and Tyra dropped me off at the Houltington Mall.

I saw her immediately. Camille was her name if I'm not mistaken. She was wearing a plain baby blue dress. Her blonde hair falls over her shoulders in elegant waves. She dragged me inside and began through her 'daily' shopping. I'd rather lock myself in my room with a good book to read. After hours of shopping, she finally got tired. We exited the mall. "Clary, let's go this way," she said pointing towards an alley. "I'm not sure, Camille. It looks dangerous," I was a bit scared. "Don't tell me you're scared," she said in a mocking tone. Those hours of shopping doesn't even make us close friends. She's still a mean slut. She pulled me towards an alley. Everything was fine until we were blocked by a group of guys. I couldn't quite see their faces because it was dark. I can just make out 4 shadows. "Great job, Camille," the most muscular said, his teeth flashed in the dark. The others snickered. "She's all yours, Sebastian" Camille replied and left me alone in front of the guys. I may not know much about defending myself but I kicked him hard where it counts. He didn't even flinch.

'uh oh, I think I made him angry'. He grabbed my hand and slammed me into the wall. I saw stars dancing. Funny, I never knew stars even dance. They closed around me. Sebastian was their group leader, I could see that. He grabbed my front shirt. I thrashed around but he was too strong. His body is of a bodybuilder. In the light, I could see his face. He has blonde hair and he's good looking, but the fact that he slammed me into the wall made me hate him. He looked at me with his cold, menacing eyes. I spit at his face, I saw people do that in movies all the time.

Sebastian wiped his face and laughed. The others joined in. I turned and make a run for it but they were fast. Sebastian pulled my hair and I screamed. He covered my mouth and dragged a struggling me towards the other end of the alley. I bit his hand until I tasted blood but his grip on me is still strong. If they knew I was the princess…. I don't think they would respect me, maybe that will be even more fun for them. Oh, gosh, get a grip Clary! I scolded myself.

As they were dragging me, a figure appeared at the mouth of the alley. "Let her go," a beautiful voice ordered them. It was ever so unique! The boys chuckled. "What are you gonna do?" Sebastian asked, amused. The mysterious guy flashed a smile. It was all a blur. Within minutes, all the guys were on the floor, beaten by him. The guy walked towards me and lifted me in his arms. I caught aa glimpse of gold before I completely fainted.

. . .

I woke up to the sound of beeping. I was in a white room. The ceiling, the bed sheets, everything is white. It was very calming. There was a mirror on the bedside table. I looked at my face. There were bruises and my head is covered in bandages. "Oh, good. You're awake Princess. I sure hope this room is to your liking," a nurse entered the room. "Yes, it is pretty," I smiled. "You had a bad concussion and bruises but we've taken care of it," she said kindly. 'Genevieve' was written on the tag of her uniform. "Thank you, Genevieve," I said. She smiled and made for the door.

"Oh, and Princess? The boy who saved you yesterday is outside," Genevieve said and shut the door quietly behind her. A few seconds later a boy opened it and dragged a chair towards my bed. My jaw was about to drop. _Manners, Clary_, I reminded myself. The stranger smiled. The smile was so beautiful you'd have think it was an angel straight from heaven. He had golden hair and eyes. Not too muscular. Perfect. "Jace?" I asked, remembering the dreams I've been having. He smiled.

**Sorry. I didn't want to rush the Clace part but it happened. Any opinions or ideas, let me know **** ~Shadeau4**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The smile he flashed was so familiar. I've seen it a thousand times, in my dreams. Every detail, from his slight chipped teeth to his golden halo. Everything. I was gaping at him. He must've noticed. He smirked. "Didn't they teach you that it's rude to stare at people?" he laughed. I recomposed myself, "I'm sorry," I apologized. I just couldn't help it!

He got up from his chair and bowed. "You are correct, you're royal highness. I am Jace Herondale. Pleasure to meet you." He's such a gentleman. "Pleasure's all mine," I replied. I was trying to figure out how he could possess such great looks. "Pardon me, but you look familiar," he said, clearing his throat. "Do I? I mean, of course I do considering there are 7 people who looks the same in the whole world…"

"No, no. I've met you before, haven't I?" Jace interrupted. I wanted to tell him about the dream but it would be embarrassing. "I…"

My mother burst through the doors, accompanied with a few nurses, a doctor and her group of bodyguards, who were quickly ushered back outside because it was getting crowded. "Dear, are you okay? I got a call from Dr Teresa saying you were injured! What happened? Who did this to you?" my mom asked frantically. His eyes settled on Jace and she stared daggers at him. "You!" my mom went straight for him. Jace was still, he didn't even make a move. "No, mother. It's okay, he saved me," I told her.

Queen Jocelyn straightened her dress and offered Jace her hand. "I am forever in your debt," her royal highness said. I was just sitting there, wishing they had served me some snacks to go with this real-life drama going on. Jace raised an eyebrow. "Well, for starters, maybe you should give me permission to bring your daughter out sometime," he said.

"That can be arranged. And now, please send Clary back to the palace for special care," mom said indifferently. "It's okay, mother. I'm fine," I muttered, waving off a big syringe. "Tsk, tsk. That concussion must have done a lot to your attitude," the doctor complained. I swear mom stifled a laugh. In order to rule the country, she must be strict and blah blah blah. Like seriously, no one does that anymore.

. . .PAGE…I'MBORED…

Several hours later, I arrived home safely. Not quite, since I was scolded for going out with someone unknown. "What did I tell you? How many times do I have to repeat the same thing? Don't talk to strangers, don't go out with strangers, don't even look at strangers!" mom was in a fit, she must've been really worried. Giselle was next to me since mom started the loooooonggg talk. She just wanted to keep me company. When mom's back was to us, Giselle whispered, "We caught the scoundrel of a friend you went out with just now, but she got away on the way to the police station. Who knows how."

"Are you even listening?" at times like this I assume monsters have taken control of the sweet Jocelyn both Giselle and I know. "Stop worrying," I mumbled. "Of course I'm worried! I'm trying to protect you!"

"Well stop trying!" I shot back. "Every time I get this talk, not that I always do, it's always you trying to protect me. From what? Don't you think I deserve to know? You're always anxious when I put even a step outside the castle," I mumbled the last line. Mom clenched her teeth, my attitude's gone too far. "Room, now," my mom ordered.

I ran to my room and locked the doors. The pillows make good handkerchief, that sure will piss mom off. I buried my head in my pillows and drifted off to sleep.

I was in a meadow. It was beautiful, unlike anything I've ever seen before. I could hear beautiful singing not far away. I walked quietly, afraid somehow I'll scare whoever's singing the song. It seemed to be coming from behind a big oak tree. I peeked from the big trunk and saw him. The lovely angel. He stopped singing and smirked. He stood up, leaning against the trunk and asked, "What's wrong Clary?"

I walked around it and sat down on the fluff of grass. "Nothing, just curious." After a while, Jace sat down next to me. "You see that heart-shaped cloud over there?" he asked. I nodded. "My dad used to say that you can only see the heart-shaped cloud whenever you're with your one true love. It means your love is eternal or something like that," he said with a distant look. I looked at him and he turned his head towards me and smiled. "You know what Clary? We should do this again sometime, it's time for you to wake up," he smiled his brilliant smile.

"What do you mean? I just got here," I said in disbelief. It took a while for me to answer. "Ah, but how did you get here? It took you a long time to find me. Farewell, Clary," he said and waved. I opened my eyes to be awoken by Giselle. She was quite surprised. I am surprised. "How did you get in here?" I whisper-shouted.

Giselle laughed. "You don't actually think your mother doesn't keep extra keys?" I thought for a moment. "Oh, and your mother asked you to go straight home after school today," Giselle said before exiting the room. It was 6 in the morning. I sighed inwardly and stalked into the bathroom and took a long and relaxing shower.

The trip to school felt like it was barely 5 minutes. All day long, I couldn't quite think straight. My mind's going back to last night's dream. That was the first time we had an actual conversation. In French, literature, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I occasionally blushed when I remember the way he looked at me, the way he said true love.

Simon tried to engage me in another conversation but after several tries, he gave up muttering something unintelligible. I felt guilty but am still daydreaming. Simon asked me to come over to his house, I was about to nod but I remember Giselle telling me to go straight home. Orders from the Queen. I groaned. "What's wrong?" Simon asked, worried. "No, it's nothing. My mom wanted me to go straight home," I imitated Giselle. Simon laughed. I think he was giving me a hint. "Do you want to?" I asked.

I didn't even finish the sentence but he knew what I meant. He nodded vigorously saying 'yes please yes please.'

"Yeah, sure. Come on, I bet Tyra's already waiting outside," I told him and we walked to the gate together. And, yeah, Tyra was there. The ride back home took longer than usual because Simon was so quiet and enjoying the scenery. He didn't even do that before. It's not that fascinating being me anyways.

The car stopped in front of the house. I opened the door and stepped outside, bracing myself if my mother was to scold me some more. I took a deep breath and so does Simon. We walked up the stairs and opened the doors. My mother was sitting in the living room but she was happy. It wasn't a happy happy, just a made up mask, I could see that. Simon and I tip toed to the stairs and was stopped by my mother. Boy, she was fast. She has this forced happy face plastered to her face. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Someone wants to see you," she said. "Who?" I asked. I hope it's not one of the suitors mom is always setting me up to marry. "Your savior, Jace," she whispered. And out of nowhere, Jace took my hand and smiled down at me. "Ready for our date?"

**Sorry for the delay. And it would sure help if you guys reviewed. That would mean a lot and I'd post another one sooner ****. ~Shadeau4**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"What date?!" I asked furious. He is hot and all but we kind of just met that one time and no one ever tells me anything around here! Simon raised an eyebrow. "You didn't tell me you were going on a date," he said. I could see that he was upset but I am too. I rolled my eyes and continued upstairs, dragging Simon with me. "Clarissa Fray you come right here this instant!" mom ordered. I turned around and crossed my arms over my chest. "Or what?" I asked. "You know, I am a very busy person and this is a once in a lifetime offer," Jace interrupted. I glared at him. Is he that stupid to interrupt us while we're having a staring competition? "Ugh, fine. I'm gonna go change," I said dejectedly.

Mom wore a proud smile, she always does that whenever she won a fight. I dragged myself to my room and forced something girlish on me. I ended up with my favourite plain black dress with a pair of black skinny jeans and my fav pumps. Just as an accessory, I put on a pink hairband, just so my dress code isn't too emo or anything. I looked into my full body-length mirror. I must say, I look good. Apart from the dark circles forming around my eyes and some bruises which are starting to fade, I look perfectly fine. I decided to put a touch of make-up to cover up.

I forced myself downstairs and saw my mother, clasping her hands in front of her. I don't think she's too happy about me going out with Jace and neither do I. The instant she saw me, I saw her clench her teeth. "What?" I asked dubiously. "Don't slouch," she said. I laughed.

Jace walked to my mom. "You look pretty and I've never said that to anyone but my one self," he muttered. "I heard that," I said loudly. "Narcissist," I say under my breath. He chuckled. I, in spite of what I just insulted him, stared at him longingly. I couldn't help myself. And then, there was Simon coming up behind my mother. "Wow, you look….gorgeous," Simon said sheepishly.

"Why thank you, Simon," I blushed. Jace cleared his throat. I gave him an annoyed look. "Are we going? We could just have our date here with your mother and Simon for company," Jace said. For a minute there, I thought he was a gentleman. Apparently, he's not. Mom's face is turning red. She bit her lower lip, trying to control her rage I assume. Simon went red too, embarrassed. I looked at Jace in disbelief. Before I could start anything mom cleared her throat.

"You guys should get going. Tyra will take you to wherever you're going," mom's voice hardened. Jace raised an eyebrow. "Yes, your majesty," Jace bowed elegantly. Mom looked satisfied. I walked down the few steps and headed for the door. Mom grabbed my hand, her grip was hard. "Don't do anything foolish, and come back early," mom said taking a glance at the door where Jace just went through. She lets go of me and continued down the hallway, steering Simon to the living room.

….PAGEBREAK…..

Tyra drove us to the Blue Caribbean, on Jace's request. He's handling this chauffeur thing quite easily. I go there occasionally with my mom. She used to say that was where she and my father first met. But then again, she never mentioned anything about my precious father.

Acting as a gentleman, Jace opened the door for me. I stepped out and looked around. The last time I went here was barely a month ago. Jace offered me his hand. As rude as he is, he's still charming. I took it and walked with him towards the double glass doors. Entering the restaurant, we sat at the table near the floor-to-ceiling windows. It was nearly sunset. I gazed outside at the trees. Peace. I always find myself looking at the trees, admiring the green leaves, the trunk, everything. It calms me down. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Jace asked. The moment of peace cracked. I looked at his beautiful face. "Don't ask me, you're the one who asked me out," I said. He just looked at me, more like stared. I raised an eyebrow. It was scary watching him do that, it was like straing into the eyes of the predator but his eyes were soft.

A waitress came to take our orders. I was starving so I ordered spaghetti and Jace ordered the same.

I cleared my throat. "So, I think I'll start the conversation," I told him. I launched into the story of my father, who left my mother for a slut who lives in Hughtopia, the country about 2 days away if you travel by car. My mom said I have a brother. She doesn't exactly say what his name was. Just that he was a few years older than me. I got confused and she said my dad left us when I was just a baby. At that time, my big brother was around 2 or 3 years old. Mom kept a picture of her, my dad and my brother which she kept locked in some sort of box. I've sneaked into her room a couple of times to look at the picture for hours. He was good-looking, with blonde hair. He looked familiar somehow. It's a shame she left us for a slut. My brother inherits my father's looks. I, on the other hand, am the younger version of my mother. But with flaming red hair instead of her darker shade of red.

I finished it saying that I wish I could see them. Jace was looking at me thoughtfully. "What was it again?" he asked. He was clearly not paying attention. I am so pissed. "Uh, anyways, what's with you?" I asked, trying to be calm. "Me? Oh, you see, I'm adopted because supposedly my parents don't want me or whatever so they just left me at the front doorsteps of an orphanage in a place called Bullshit," he said. I wanted to laugh because there's no such place called bullshit but it does sound sad. "I'm sorry," I reached over to touch his hand. It was warm.

"Oh god, aren't you glad Clary? It feels great to share my depressing story!" Jace said coldly. I could see the softness leave his eyes. I withdraw my hand quickly. "Jace, I'm sorry…" I began. "Why are you apologising? It's not like you could do anything," he shot back. I looked down and swallowed. We were silent. I called the waitress and ordered two panna cottas. I've had panna cottas for dessert since I was a kid. This place has the best panna cottas. It's clear that Jace has never had one before. He was poking at it with his dessert fork. I smacked his hand.

"It's good," I assure him. He reluctantly swallowed a forkful. The look on his face was priceless! He made a gagging sound. I was shocked, who doesn't like panna cottas? "I'm allergic to dairy!" he half-whispered. "What?!" this time it was me who panicked. Jace laughed. "Not funny," I mumbled. "I'm just messing with ya. This is really good actually," he said and finished the rest quickly. "You're paying right?" Jace joked. "Ha Ha. Really funny Jace."

We walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. Tyra said he'll be here in half an hour. There was traffic or something. Jace and I decided to walk at the park. It was a 5-minute walk from the restaurant. The cool evening breeze was calming. There was a lake a few feet ahead and I could make out a couple enjoying the view. It was colder there and my clothes aren't that warm so I pulled Jace towards a bench. We sat down in silence, all awkwardness not quite gone.

"You know, I've always wondered how my parents look like," Jace said like a space cadet. I don't know what to reply so I just sat silent. He turned his face and looked at me, smiling. _I really think I'm melting, _I thought. I bit my lower lip. Is he going to kiss me? The thought raced through my mind, I couldn't imagine it but I kept still, not wanting this moment to end. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and leaned slowly. I could practically smell him and the warmth of his breath. I closed my eyes, not daring to ruin this moment.

**So, what do you think? Should I continue? Oh, and I need at least another review. I think I'm desperate, am I? Anyways, I hope you're okay to where this is going. I think I rushed things. I hope I'll update soon. ~Shadeau4**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"_Should I lean in too?"_ I thought wildly. This might turn out bad since I've never kissed anyone before. Maybe I should just count until 3 and let what's going to happen, happen. 1…..2….

"Honk! Honk!" The sound of a horn blared through the park. A couple from afar turned their heads to look at what the hell's going on. Jace stayed that way leaning over me, but his head is tilted upwards. He grinned. "It's your best friend," Jace said and got up. Taking his hand, I tugged at his hand to pull me up. I turned and looked at the effing car. Awesome timing, Tyra. "What the hell is Simon doing here?" I asked in disbelief. I could see him in the back seat.

"We should go," I told Jace and pulled him to the car. "Thanks T,"I muttered. Tyra grinned. "What took you so long?" Simon asked when I just got into the car. "Relax, you just got here a few seconds ago," I said to Simon. "Uh, no. We got here minutes ago. Tyra is a genius and decided to spy on you for a while," Simon said passively. I glared at Tyra. He shrugged and pulled out of the driveway.

"Honestly, you guys should give me some privacy," I mumbled. Jace chuckled. It's a tough life for me. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked out the window sulkily for the rest of the ride home.

PAGEBREAK…

"Good night," I said to Jace at the front of the doorsteps. He leaned in and kissed me. It happened so quickly! I couldn't even feel it, just know that it did happen. I touched my lip. It felt nice. My lips were warm for a bit when his lips touched mine and then, that was it. "What the hell is that for?!" Simon asked bewildered. Jace didn't respond, he just shrugged it off. "It's getting late, isn't it Simon?" I asked. He looked down and shuffled his feet. If I didn't know better, I think he's jealous. I pursed my lips.

"Dinner was great," I told Jace. I could feel my cheeks slowly turning red. I blush a lot and it's annoying. "Yeah, it was. Good night, Clary," Jace replied. He turned and walked to his motorcycle. Funny, I didn't notice it before. "So, Simon?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows. "Don't you wanna go home?" I asked, punching him softly. "Oh, I kind of don't have a ride," he admitted sheepishly. I nodded. "Right, I'll go get him," I motioned to the door.

I hesitated, then kissed him gently on the cheeks. "Night Simon," I said and went back inside. I shut the door dreamily and sighed. I proceeded up the stairs and into my room.

**Simon POV**

I was devastated. I though Clary was into me! I mean, I hoped, at least. I am currently in the living room, with Jocelyn. She's not much of a talker, and that's good coz I'm not much of a listener either. It didn't get awkward. I really think Jocelyn likes me. There's this look she gives me, like the ones mothers give their children. But it would be absurd to actually think that. After a while, Jocelyn cleared her throat and got up. She dismissed me and gave me permission to go round the palace. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked around. It was pretty big, for Clary and her mother. And her servants aren't that many either. The royals are surprisingly nice. I didn't expect the people who lived here to be actually this kind.

I've passed this place often, just to admire the palace and now I'm actually in it. It's a dream come true. I didn't get bored, even after going around several times.

Okay, I lied. I got bored after a couple of times. I walked and stopped in front of Clary's bedroom. I looked to my left and right, the coast is clear. I slipped in and looked around. Her room is neat, pretty in some way. I just love being in here, but I really feel guilty. I came to a stop in front of her bookshelf. She knows how to take good care of books.

It was getting dark outside and I could hear someone calling out my name. It must be hard searching for someone in this huge place. I quickly got outside and walked downstairs. "Oh thank god! Simon, would you go accompany Tyra and pick up Clary and Jace?" Jocelyn asked. "Yes, ma'am," I said. She held my hand for a brief second and said, "I like you. Clary knows how to get a good friend," she smiled. My cheeks felt hot. Jocelyn let go of my hand and walked up the stairs. "Oh, I wish she'd have better pick of her boyfriend," I heard her mutter.

PAGEBREAK.

Me and Big T (That's what I decided to call Tyra) are in the car, on the way to the Blue Caribbean. It was a silent and smooth trip. We got there early, Clary hasn't called yet. We waited in the car for a really long time. Finally, Big T's phone rang. It was a really, annoying, loud tone. Big T picked it up, saying 'Tyra'. That was weird, for a sign of greeting. After a full minute, Big T ended the call. "Let's go sneak up on her," Big T said, smiling. That doesn't feel right but I agreed to it. After what seemed like forever, the two finally exited the restaurant. We saw them take a walk. And now they're on a bench. And. Jace is leaning. No!

I reached over the driver's seat and pressed the horn several times. Big T swatted my arm, he's muscular, and that's how I got his nickname. I saw Jace give me a smile. That fiend! They both walked to the car. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared straight ahead, burning a hole through the front seat with my eyes.

Clary got in. I can't help myself. "What took you so long?" I burst out. "Relax, you just got here a few seconds ago," she replied. I stared daggers at her but she didn't notice. "Uh, no. We got here minutes ago. Tyra is a genius and decided to spy on you for a while," I blurted out. Tyra shook his head. I don't think he's really mad at me.

I am never going to talk to her again, I told myself repeatedly on the way back to the palace. Everyone was quiet, no one wanted to break it. _Stop feeling sorry for yourself._ I'm not! I argued with myself.

PAGEBREAK

Clary seemed to hesitate but she kissed me! On the cheek, but she actually did it. I touched my cheek gently. Not much, but enough. I stood at the doorstep for minutes, thinking about Clary. And the fact that Big T is still not here. I got my phone out and dialled Clary's number. She picked up, and by the way she sounds, she must have been sleeping. "Sorry to bother you, but Tyra's still not here," I said. "Oh god! I'm so sorry Simon! How long have you been there?" she asked, panic. "Not long, 10 minutes, the least," I shrugged. "OH, mom is going to kill me! I'll go get him!" Clary said and she ended the call.

**Sorry for the effing and blinding! And please please please, 4 more reviews? Is it too much to ask for? 'UPDATE' is all I need. That would be enough. Thank you! I really appreciate it! Update soon ~Shadeau4**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"C-C-C-Clary!" I heard someone shout. "It's me! Help!" That's Jace! I run as fast as my legs could carry me until I am near the source of the voice. I scanned for any brutal activities, but I sensed none. What's Jace running away from? I walked around the big oak tree. Something hit me on the head, an acorn maybe. I looked up and saw a grinning Jace.

"What's with the alarm?" I asked, frustrated. "Just to get you to come to me," Jace chuckled and jumped down from the branch smoothly. "So, what's up?" I asked, shoving my hands in my pockets. "Nothing, just the sky," Jace replied, looking at the sky. I punched him in the arms, but he just laughed. "Not funny," I murmured.

"Hey, come, I wanna show you something," Jace pulled my hand. I reluctantly followed. He's like a little kid with all the cheerful face he managed to put on with all he's been through. We stopped in front of a white horse. "She's a beauty. How did she get here?" I asked, rubbing his neck. "The name's Winter. This is a dream, remember? Anything could happen," Jace replied casually. Dreams, reality, there's really not much difference. Until you wake up. Unfortunately, reality is that which, when you stop believing in it, doesn't go away.

"Here," Jace helped me mount Winter. He pulled himself up easily. Yes, with his long legs and swift movements, it must be easy. I got jealous just thinking about it. The horse picks up pace as we rode on, and a while later, it slowed to a trot. "Looks like Winter knows this place more than I do," I said to no one in particular. Winter must've understand me because she started neighing and it sounds like she's laughing to me. _Ha ha, very funny, _I thought. I've heard somewhere that certain animals could sense us, I'm not sure what that means but I've got a horse back home called Autumn. She's pretty, but I rarely got to play with her.

Winter slowed to a stop in front of this magnificent glass-house. I call it that because it is made of mostly, glass, obviously. It is so pretty, and I could see the insides. "Who's place is this?" I asked in surprise. "Yours," he said, getting off and standing next to me. "Mine?" I asked, excited and surprised. Jace tapped the side of his head. _Oh right, dreams…_

I slowly walked across the beautifully mowed lawn towards the glass double doors. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I imagined what it's going to look like in the inside. I opened the doors and stood frozen. It was exactly as I pictured. Polished white marble floor, white couches, a white dining table, and an entryway to the kitchen I suppose. A magnificent set of glass staircase spiralled upwards. Jace came up behind me. "Awh, you re-designed it!" Jace said disappointed. "What did you have in mind?" I asked, suddenly feeling guilty. "Nah, it's nothing. This is prettier. At least I hope you don't change anything else," he said. "How come you're so sweet here?" I asked. He shrugged and dashed upstairs. I walked to the kitchen. I don't….know what to say. It is perfect! I've never imagined anything so pretty. I ran my fingers along the polished black marble countertop.

Next, I sprinted up the stairs. The floor upstairs was covered with a fluffy white carpet. There were 3 doors. One on each side and another at the end of the hall. I assume that's my room. I couldn't control my excitement and ran to the furthest door. I didn't bother knocking. It is my room, I suppose. The walls are painted violet with sparkles. I sat on the bed and felt myself sinking. _A waterbed, no wonder. _I admired the room. A door is slightly hidden next to the door to my room. Curiously, I walked to it and found myself in a big room full of clothes. This just gets better and better. "Admiring the room, are we?" I heard Jace come up behind me. I spun around and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you!" I squealed, still not letting him go. "Careful, are you trying to kill me?" Jace asked pushing me away. I looked at him in disbelief. "Joking," he said and lifted me up in his arms.

We lied down on the bed for a long time, holding hands. "I do think we have a connection, that's why we're always in the same dream. Where there's you, there's me," Jace said, and turned his head to look at me. He put his hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes, enjoying him being near. "I think so too," I said. "I've been meaning to ask you something, be honest okay?" I told him, turning to lie on my stomach. He nodded.

"Do you love me?" I asked, leaning in. His face is now inches from mine. He hesitated. "I…"

PAGEBREAK.

The alarm clock went off. I woke up with a start. "Isn't it wonderful? I bought you a new alarm clock!" Jocelyn said. I groaned and covered my head with the pillow. "Get up," I heard Jocelyn say. "Hmmmm," I moaned. _We have a connection! _I thought excitedly. I forced myself up and got ready for school.

**Sorry it's a little short, but I kind of ran out of ideas for this chapter. I really appreciate the reviews. Thanks! ~Shadeau4**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Clary?" Simon asked. "What?" I turned, and giggled. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. I've been smiling stupidly since I got to school. It wasn't normal of me to do that and apparently Simon noticed. He raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Come on, let's skip school," I said. "W-what?" Simon asked, bewildered. "I've never skipped school. Clary what is wrong with you?" he half-shouted. I shrugged and giggled. Simon stared at me. He put his hand to my forehead. "Gosh you're burning hot! I'm going to call your mom," he said and took out his phone. "You have my mom's phone number?" I asked in shock. He waved it off and speed dialled the number.

I heard him talking to the receiver and ignored him, still incredibly happy with myself. "Your mom's on her way," Simon told me. I didn't respond, just smiled. A couple of students who walked by looked at me like I'm some crazy person but it's okay. I don't care.

"Hey, snap out of it!" Simon said exasperatedly. "I'm gonna get to class. You stay out of trouble, okay?" he said before dashing the other way to our next class. I exited school and saw my mom waving from the car.

"Mom, can we go get frozen Fanta?" I asked, smiling. "Yeah, sure," mom said suspiciously. "What's wrong with you?" she asked and pulled out of the driveway. "Nothing. Just…..Simon asked the same question thousands of times today," I said.

~PAGEBREAK

I was at the shop, buying some things like chocolate and my frozen Fanta when I saw him. Jace. He was leaning against a blonde with pink highlights. And he was smiling, happy. My eyes start to water. _No, not now. I don't want to cry now, especially not in front of him. _I choked on a sob and Jace turned his head in my direction. His smile was gone in mere seconds.

His lips mouthed my name. Desperate to hold back my tears, I ran outside towards my mom. "Let's go," I muttered.

"What happened?" mom asked concerned. The tears threatening to spill. "Nothing," I forced a weak smile. I got out my ipod and turned up the volume, as loud as I dared to. _I don't think I'll cry, for now._

We got home and I hurriedly ran upstairs. "Clarissa?" Genevieve asked as she knocked on the door softly. "Go away, I'm not okay," I replied. By now, I can't stop crying. I let the tears roll down, not even bothering to wipe it. "Yes, I know. I brought you some medicine," she said. "I don't want them!" I yelled.

I heard her go away. I hate to do that to her but right now, I don't feel like making anyone happy. What did I ever do to anyone? I was thinking of something. Something stupid. Once you've done it, you can never undo it.

I need to think thoroughly before doing it. Do I really want to? Or is it because I have to? My dad doesn't even want me, the guy I like don't really like me. My mom would get over it soon, just like she got over dad. Come to think of it, there's really nothing for me to continue living. I'm going to do it.

**Sorry for the late update! This is the latest chapter I've ever updated and I feel horrible! I am experiencing, what others call 'writer's block'. I think this is just a filler because it is really short. The shortest I've written. Like, ever! So, what do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I went over this plan over and over again. What if something goes wrong and I have to live with my pain for the rest of my life? That's not a good argument. I sighed and shut the window. _I don't feel like doing it, not now. Not ever._

I don't want mother to live a tortured life with no one she holds dear. I won't forgive myself for that. I fiddled with my thumbs. My cheeks are stained with tears. _Don't cry for a guy. Especially him, he's not worth it, _I constantly remind myself.

I finally gathered up the courage to go downstairs and see everyone in the castle. On the way, I passed Genevieve. I smiled and waved at her, earning a suspicious look from Tyra. I raised my eyebrows and he mimicked me. I grinned and dashed downstairs.

Mom was with her phone. I ran and hug her, causing both of us to topple over. We both laughed and got up. "What is wrong with you? Do you have an emotion disorder or something?" Mom asked, narrowing her eyes. I grinned. "Nope, just enjoying life while I'm at it," I shrugged.

She looked at me suspiciously. "Huh," she said as I pulled her up. "Sooo, wanna go watch a movie or something?" I asked. "Why not?"

We fetched our coats and called Tyra.

***PAGEBREAK***

"Man, that movie was so awesome!" I exclaimed. Mom was next to me, listening to me ramble about the movie; 47 Ronin. "Hmm, I still think they shouldn't put the love story. It'd be better not to have it," she said thoughtfully.

I gaped at her. Sweet mother of lord! I didn't know mom was against this love story stuff. She raised her eyebrows at me and I just shook his head. It was fun, a girl's night out without nothing to worry about.

And then, I realized I jinxed stuff. The golden boy was leaning against the wall. I narrowed my eyes at him and pulled mom away.

When I looked back, he was gone. I let out a sigh of relief and stopped dead in my tracks. Stop looking so guilty you piece of shit. I could tell mom wasn't liking him that much too and I mentally laughed.

"Can I talk to Clary for a sec?" he asked politely. Oh puhleez. "Your second is up," mom muttered. I bit my bottom lip to stifle a laugh. "I'll be over there," she said to me and walked away. Mom was wearing a beanie and super huge glasses, a Burberry women's black coat, skinny jeans and boots.

I must say, she looks hot and we've passed men checking her out. Haha, if only they knew she's the queen. Jace cleared his throat. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'm sorry," he started. "Well, it takes more than an apology ya know," I told him. "Forgive me?" he pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

That is so last year! But he looks cute though…. "Swear you'll never do that again," I ordered him seriously. "Cross my heart," he said, crossing his heart. Okay, I did not expect him to actually do that. Should I be worried?

"Okay!" I said happily and gave a quick peck. "That's all I get?" he asked in disbelief. I grinned and ran off in the direction my mom had gone. I was pulled back into a tight hug. "Can't. Breathe," I wheezed.

"Not my problem," Jace chuckled evilly. I groaned. "I should've known," I mentally groaned. He twirled me around and crashed his lips to mine. His lips are so soft, it's like kissing a baby blanket. It was a slow kiss, but the butterflies in my tummy are going crazy. Scratch that, there might be a whole circus.

I bit my lip and looked up at him. He was wearing this sexy smile. I got a whiff of Abercrombie and Fitch cologne and it is killing me! "I should go," I said, snapping myself out of my fantasies. He grinned. "Yeah, see ya," he winked and walked away.

I sighed. This guy would be the end of me. I started to walk into a small shop I saw my mom go into. "So, what happened?" mom asked as soon as she saw me. "Nothing. He kissed me," I said dreamily. She raised an eyebrows but decided not to question it.

"I think we should go. It's getting late," my mom said. I nodded and pulled her outside. I'm not surprised Tyra's already waiting outside. "Clary, I have something to tell you," my mom said when we got in.

Tyra knows better than to listen in on our conversation so my mom doesn't mind talking with him in the car. "Now? I'm kind of not in the mood," I said honestly. "Okay, in that case just know your dad's picking you up tomorrow," she shrugged like it's no big deal.

"What?!" I shouted at the same time Tyra got the car to a stop. We were'nt wearing seatbelts so we were slammed into the back of the front seats. "Sorry," Tyra said apologetically and started driving again.

Any mentions of my dad would usually put us all in a panic state. Mom cleared her throat. "As much as I don't want to, he has every right to see you," she said seriously. Not this again. "Right my ass," I muttered. She decided to ignore what I just said and busied herself with her phone.

One thing I know when I visit my dad: it won't end well. Why does it have to be this way? I deserve to have a happy day without anything ruining it. But as far as I know, every day is a mixture of happy and mood ruiner.

I sighed a little too loudly and stared out the window. I spotted a lone star, shining alone in the dark sky.

_Star light, star bright,_

_The first star I see tonight;_

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_Have the wish I wish tonight._

For all I know, I could get my wish to come true, but I seriously doubt it.


End file.
